


Sheer Joy

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finally has the chance to 'enjoy' a stolen pair of Jade's god tier thigh-highs. Done for a request on the Homestuck kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheer Joy

Every single door, window, and cabinet in the house had been closed (and locked, if possible) before Strider even opened the bottom drawer to his dressed. You know, the one with the false bottom he had clumsily constructed out of painted cardboard and installed when they moved in. Even so, he never let anyone else put away his clothes. It might have been against his nature to do any sort of domestic chore, but letting his little secret be discovered would risk a major shake-up, and he wasn't ready to deal with that.

Now sure that he was alone and would be for some time, Dave took a deep breath and made the trek from the living room to his bedroom upstairs, heading straight for his dresser and carefully opening the bottom drawer, reaching under his shirts to lift the false bottom and uncover his treasure trove.

Hidden there were various lacy things: panties, stockings, socks, and even a few pilfered bras. Most of them belonged to Jade, though a few of the bustier models were from Terezi. Only Harley's had been stolen, Pyrope giving hers up willingly after discovering Dave's little fascination with frilly bits. Still, taken or received, all of these things were abominable in his eyes, and no one could ever find them.

In the back corner were his latest pair of prices: two long, dark and light gray thigh-highs, each topped with a tiny black bow. He had been in love with these particular ones since he first stole a glimpse of Jade's ankles in her god tier outfit. Something about the way they clung to the gentle curves of her calves struck him flushed, his entire face going red at just the slightest flicker of her skirt. He couldn't quite explain why they had entranced him, but one never can explain love at first sight.

They had been hell to get. He couldn't just go and steal them while they were drying on the clothesline or anything. No, she only had a few pairs of these and they would most likely be missed. He had been more crafty than that.

He had waited until the day when John and Rose carted out their old clothes to the local Good Will. Having gone through his latest growth spurt, Strider had quite a few things to get rid of, and found himself carting whole arm-fulls of now too-short jeans to the living room and throwing them down on the pile with everything else to be sent away. It was then that he saw Jade's laundry sitting out, waiting for her to pick it up. Folded on top were the stockings he had come to cherish and the situation was just too right. Alone in the room, he swiped the hosiery and stuffed them into his pockets, quickly retreating back to his room. Later, when asked, he claimed he hadn't seen them that day, though suggested that they had perhaps been tossed in with everything else to be donated.

Then had come to waiting. With four of them living together, it was rare that the house would be empty. Someone was always home sleeping or studying or playing video games. On the rare occasion that no one was scheduled to be home, he always seemed to have plans. Finally, after weeks of waiting anxiously, he had a solid four hour block of guaranteed solitude while the others were out, having various things to attend to.

Kicking off his jeans, Strider couldn't seem to get his clothes off fast enough. His shirt was discarded to the floor next to his bed, along with his boxers. Now in the nude, he gently took one stocky and slipped it over his foot, curling his toes as to not catch the stretchy material on a nail. He couldn't bare the thought of these beautiful things having an unsightly run down the side. Pulling it over the knee, he could see the stocking stretch thin over his skin, a bit too small for his legs. Still, the feeling of the tightness was almost exciting in its own right. It just meant he had to be a little more careful. Finally as the top of the stocking came to rest at the middle of his thigh, he snapped the elastic just hard enough to raise a small welt and shuddered. Even with only one on, his manhood was already hardening. This was going to be fun.

With just as much care, even though he was already so eager, he slipped on the other thigh-high and ran his fingers over the slick material. The feeling was heavenly, sending a shiver down his spine. He had forgotten just how much he loved stockings.

After a few more moments of looking and rubbing his calves, he turned his attention to a more pressing matter, curling his hand around his cock and drawing out a teasing stroke until he made himself whimper. It wasn't as though pleasuring himself was a rare occurrence, but getting to do it while engaging in something so naughty was, and he intended to savor the experience. Holding back, he bit his lip to avoid bucking into his own hand, yearning for gratification.

Slipping into a slow but steady rhythm, he wasn't afraid to make noise, knowing no one would hear him. He moaned and keened, sometimes managing a word or two, and sometimes letting Harley's name escape his lips, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure. Already dripping with pre-cum, he knew that he couldn't last very long like this. Indeed, after only a few minutes of speedier strokes, he could feel that familiar pressure building in him as he laid back on his bed and stopped holding back, fisting his dick erratically until he came, thick spurts of cum landing on his naked stomach and onto the stockings. He panted for a moment, letting the last waves of pleasure course through his body before the plucked a tissue from the nightstand and carefully cleaned himself off.

In a post-orgasm haze, he decided he was thirsty and left his room, deciding not to change first. There were no large windows on his immediate route and having the house to himself meant he had nothing to worry about. Grabbing a soda from the fridge, he leaned against the counter and quenched his thirst, feeling more relaxed than he had in months.

“Hey Dave-whoa!”

His head whipped towards the entrance to the kitchen from the front of the house and there stood Jade, clad in her Squiddle pajamas and her eyes wide with shock. Dave jolted and grabbed the closest (non-cutlery) item from the counter, which just happened to be an oven mitt, and used it to hide his shame.

“Uh, look, I can explain,” he babbled out as though in some sort of raunchy rom-com.

“Dave,” her look of shock subsided as she tried to suppress a powerful giggling fit, “if you wanted to borrow my stockings, you only had to ask.”

Defeated, Strider hung his head and sighed. Next time, he would actually check to see if everyone was out.


End file.
